


Predatory

by jinglebellbard



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Nuka World, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, sorry y'all this accidentally got feelings in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellbard/pseuds/jinglebellbard
Summary: Fox is a predator unlike anything Mason is used to, and he doesn't realize until too late that he's the one being hunted.





	Predatory

The Overboss is a predator in a way that none of Mason’s pups are.   
She’s sleek and quiet and shadowy, stalking through underbrush to catch her prey. Sharp, glittering green eyes follow him as he shoves Pack members out of his way to meet her at the door of Bradberton Amphitheater.  
“Boss.” he says, slinging his gun over his shoulder.   
“How many times have I asked you to call me Fox, Mason?” she asks, and her voice is so soft and delicate that he almost winces. The moonlight from above bounces off her white hair, and she shoves it back into a bun.   
“Yeah. Fox.” An animal he’s never been able to get the hang of. Too wily. Too smart.   
“So, you ready to head out to check on the Bottling Plant? Your boys better not have kept any of those Nukalurk hatchlings.”   
“They probably ain't that stupid.” He doesn't even believe himself as he says it, and she can tell from her smirk that neither does she.   
He follows behind her as they walk past Fizztop, the abandoned hive where the Disciples lived before she wiped them all out with less than a flick of her wrist. The finely tuned, nearly silent sniper rifle that burst Nisha’s head open is slung over her shoulder. The knife that used to belong to the gang boss, that slit Dixie and Savoy’s throat, is strapped to Fox’s thigh.   
She’s a tiny little killing machine, barely five feet tall, and he’s practically drooling as she orders his boys around and crushes a glowing blue Nukalurk hatchling under her boot.   
“Boss, c’mon, who’s the Alpha around here?” he says.   
“I dunno, puppydog. Who is?”   
He growls deep in his throat as she climbs up the stack of tiny cabins that she’s gotten built into the outer offices for his boys after telling them that they weren't dying of exposure under her watch. Flakes of pink and yellow paint flutter to the ground when she reaches the top cabin, the one that he sleeps in when he stays out here, and she perches on his small, railing-less balcony to look over the muddy Quantum pond that spreads out across the back of the Bottling Plant.   
“So, Mason. Are you sure your boys aren't that stupid?” she says, wiggling her glowing blue boot.   
“Sorry, Boss.”   
“Fox.”  
“Fine. Fox.” He sits next to her, chucking his own boots next to the mattress on the floor under the Pack flag. “Yeah, the boys are dumb, but they're good at followin’ orders. Most of the time.” He catches the look she gives him as she unlaces her shoes and reaches back to gently set them next to his.   
“Most of the time.” Fox’s shirt rides up as she stretches. She isn't even wearing armor, just an old faded black baseball jersey and cargo pants. Probably stolen off some Disciple that she wasted. He’s almost too busy to staring at her strip of bared skin to notice her pulling the pins out of her white hair, letting it fall down her back.   
“You sure are confident, Mason.” she says, quietly, almost a purr, and sets a small hand on his chest.   
“Uh… yeah, you don't get to be in charge of these dumb fucks if you don't- what are you- oh, damn.”   
Her half lidded stare is predatory as she undoes his belt buckle and unbuttons his furry pants.   
“Boss, I- the boys are gonna be asleep soon and you don't wanna wake ‘em up. They're a… rowdy bunch.” he says.  
“Then don't be loud, puppydog.”   
“You've gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” His voice is hoarse as she squeezes his cock. “You step on me for a year and now you want my dick?”   
“I've wanted your dick for a year, why do you think I bossed you around so hard?” she says with a laugh, stretching up to kiss his jawline. He curls over her, his six and a half feet over her five.   
“You think that’s how you get a man in bed, little fox?” he says, letting his head fall back with a groan.   
“Isn't it working?”   
“Fuckin’- Jesus!” Mason claps a hand over his mouth when she leans down to lick the pierced head of his cock.  
Fox straightens, stands, and drags him back to the mattress, giggling as he stumbles a little. “Can't keep up?”   
“Oh, you little tease.” Mason sheds his tank top and pants before he drops to her knees in front of her as she lays back, twirling silvery hair around one slender finger and giving him a smile. “I’m gonna rail you so hard-”  
“Ah, ah, ah,” she says, putting a bare foot on his hardened stomach and keeping him distanced. “You're gonna do what I say.”   
“What? You can't really think I’m gonna just roll over and-”   
“Listen to me, puppy.”   
He stares as she sits up and pushes him onto his back with one gentle hand. If possible, his dick seems to get even harder.   
“You’re gonna be good and behave for me… and I’ll let you eat my pussy. If you’re real good you can fuck me into the floorboards.”   
“Let me?” he asks.   
Please let me. he thinks.   
“Yes. Let you. Now, are you going to be good?”   
He grumbles, mostly for show, and lays back.   
Watching her strip makes Mason tense up a little, itching to touch himself. Her skin is tanned from the Nuka World sun, freckles spread over her cute little nose, and he finds himself transfixed by the way her eyes cross a little when he leans up to kiss her. He thinks she's about to push him away until she melts into his arms, settling against his chest.   
“You're sexy as hell, Boss.”   
“For the last time,” she says, shoving him back down onto the mattress and slinging a leg over him to straddle his face. “Call me Fox.”   
“Mmph.” He throws an arm over one of her thighs as he licks at her, sucking her clit.   
“Ooh, where’d you get so good at this?” Fox sighs, leaning down over his stomach and sliding her small hands around his thick cock and pumping slowly. “Or is it that animal instinct you guys are so- oh, keep doing that.”   
He groans, the taste of her sweeter to him than an ice cold Nuka Grape, and the feeling of her saliva-slicked hands makes his head swim.   
“You taste fuckin’ great,” he mumbles.   
“I kinda wish I was taller so I could suck your dick while you do this,” she purrs, and he tenses up, squeezing large handfuls of her ass and letting his eyes roll back up into his head.   
“Fox, Fox, lemme fuck you, please?” he mumbles, sliding two fingers into her slick pussy.   
“Mmm, if your cock feels as good as your fingers then you can do whatever you want to me,” she says absently, squeezing around him.   
“Don't make promises you can't keep.”   
She lets out a yelp and giggle as Mason lifts her with a grunt, laying her back across the mattress gently.   
“Kiss,” Fox says, wiggling underneath him to get comfortable and holding her arms up to him. Her mouth is sweet, and when he reaches down to slide the head of his cock over her slit, he swallows her little moan.   
“Wait, wait.”   
It takes almost all his willpower to not slide into her.   
“Come on, Fox,”   
“You gonna be a good boy?” she asks, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone, smearing the green paint. “Only do what I say you can?”   
“Yes, I promise, please?” He can't believe he's begging this tiny woman to let him fuck her. He’s practically vibrating with need.   
“Okay, puppydog. Go slow.”   
Mason’s arm strains as he holds himself up to sink into her, and he watches her squirm under him a little.   
“You’re so big, oh my god! Jesus, how long have you been hiding tha- ah! Ohhhh, Mason.”   
“So fuckin’ tight, Bo- Fox.”   
After a few slow pumps, she's got her legs locked around him, and her hands in his hair, forehead leaned against his. “Faster,”   
He feels helpless as his hips slap against hers, driving into her harder and kissing her, muffled moans escaping him despite his best efforts. She’s better than any Pack girl that he’s ever fucked, any quick roll in the literal hay that he’s had in his life. Her curves are soft and and she’s got a pussy like hot velvet.   
“You want more, Mason?” she asks, and her voice is so pretty in his ear that he almost cums right then.   
“Yes!”   
Her nails dig into his shoulders. Mean little animal.   
Mason doesn't even give a shit about waking up the Pack members below them as he pounds her. He wants to hear her scream. He wants her to beg for him like he’s begged for her. He just wants her.   
Which is an emotional problem he's gonna deal with later. Right now he's busy railing the most beautiful woman in the wasteland.   
“Mason, Mason! Fuck, your cock is so good,” Her gasps do nothing but spur him on, and he buries his face against her neck. His balls feel tight and heavy and he wants to cum so bad, but not before she does, but she's so hot inside.   
“I can't fuckin’ believe that you're really under me like this,” he pants, licking a hot line down her throat.   
“Don't I feel real enough for you, Mason?” she purrs, and he gasps as she knocks him to the side, onto his back, and slings a leg over his hips. His watches and almost whines as she begins screwing herself down onto his cock, the hand not braced on his chest rubbing at her clit until she tenses and throws her silvery head back in the moonlight.   
Beautiful enough to make him cum just from watching her.   
She slides off of him slowly before tucking herself under his arm, giggling when he immediately shifts to accommodate her and hold her close.   
“You're good at that, Alpha.” she says, voice soft. “Get a lot of practice?”   
“Yeah, why? You jealous?”   
“Maybe I will be if we keep doing this.” Her delicate fingers trail down his face, and after a moment she sits up and grabs a canister of purified water and a cloth from her bag.   
“I’ve never seen you without all the paint, Mason.” she says, wetting the rag.   
He takes it from her and haphazardly scrubs it over his face a few times, making her laugh before she takes it back and wipes away the scraps left.   
“You're pretty.” she mumbles, pressing a kiss to his mouth as he lays there, half stunned.   
“Pretty? I'm a raider, we ain't usually pretty.”   
“Sorry, but you definitely are.”   
Mason watches the stars glitter outside his balcony as the Fox curls up against him and falls asleep. Her hair curls over his broad shoulder and halfway down the mattress, it's so long, and he idly trails his fingers through it.   
Fox is a predator unlike anything Mason is used to. She snuck into Nuka World with stealth boys and silenced rifles, and took out a gang of the most bloodthirsty people left in the world with almost no effort. She’s had him leashed from the start, for the long haul, and he hadn't even noticed, didn't even think anything had changed until he could hallucinate the bomb ticking around this throat.   
It was driving him crazy. She’s in for it again in the morning, he thinks before drifting off to sleep, the Nukalurk blue glow in the cabin a nightlight as he dreams of the woman next to him.


End file.
